The Dragon and Her Slayer
by Rae chan1
Summary: Chapter 6 The chase continues! Will Van reach the Wing Goddess before Dilandau does? HxV, DillyxO
1. The Inquisition

A/n: I wanted to re-write this chapter because there was so much more that I wanted to put in it. The chapter I had was short and choppy. I realize now that with a little more effort, I could make a bit more sense out of it, and possibly a bit more entertaining. Enjoy, all.

Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I do **not** own Escaflowne. This is regarding all chapters.

__

The Dragon and Her Slayer

****

One

It was a dark night - the clouds in the sky tainted a crimson red, the two moons in the sky above shining dully - while the battle raged on below.

All he could think about was her and her damned ability to see his invisible Dragon slayers. How was she able to see them, and why was she helping _Van Fanel_ of all people? She should have been on Zaibach's side. They could have avoided this whole war in the first place, and he wouldn't have to be screaming orders to kill. Not that he minded, though.

This was all a very good excuse for a war. They needed that Earthian woman to complete the Fate-Altering machine and get it to change Gaea forever. Without her, their plans would fail and nothing would work.

However, he thought as he lit another row of houses on fire, Folken had recently told of his new plans. He said something about taking control of Hitomi and Allen's bodies, ultimately making Van jealous so that he would hand over Hitomi without batting an eyelash.

But the Van Fanel, King of Fanelia that everyone knew kept his word, no matter what the circumstances. So he kept up his fighting, clinging to the last Dragon slayers that he still had with him, and laughed the whole time, trying to block out the image of Hitomi and Van.

~*~

A black shadow enveloped his dreams as he tossed in his bed clothing. Sweat dripped from the end of his silvery hair as he thrashed. Fire engulfed his friends - his slayers - and they were killed, one by one, by the hands of Van, that bastard.

The darkness had a light around it, and he suddenly heard the soft beating of wings. Who could this be? Surely it wasn't Van. There were feathers… but they were black and looked sickly…

_Suddenly the outline of a tall man could be seen amidst the commotion. The man strained to hear, but could only hear the rustling of those wings. As soon as it had started, the wings stopped, frozen in time. _

From the side, a dragon screamed. It ran at the man with wings but stopped, feeling no fear or anger. The dragon looked around, sniffing the air. Something wrong was here, in its presence. He had felt this before.

The dragon ran towards him, teeth bared and mouth agape. He tried to move, but found he was frozen to the spot, unable to run away from this death-implying creature.

It stopped. Right before the dragon could lunge, it halted mid-sprint and laid down on darkness. The man with wings appeared from behind him and patted the creature. Somehow it knew not to go any further.

The man spoke to him. "Gaea is once again in great danger."

That voice! That was Folken?! He had…wings? When had this come about? It was a dream, so the man he considered almost as close as a brother could have the ability to have angel wings if he wished it. Folken continued.

"There is a threat which needs to be extinguished. It is that of the last dragon. It needs to be destroyed before it destroys Gaea. The only way this will happen is if the two strongest men from this world go after it and erase it together.

"But these men, coincidentally, are rivaled enemies. They would die before joining sides and getting rid of something so horrible together. That is their downfall.

"There is but one other alternative. If one of the men should fall in love with this dragon, they will release it and it will die, ceasing to be nothing like a threat.

"You happen to be one of them.

"It is your fate, Sir Dilandau. It is your _destiny_."

~*~


	2. A Meeting Among Men

A/n: This chapter is a flashback of the 'made up' past. If this had happened, Escaflowne would have had a sequel! Just warning you that I'm twisting some of the original plot for my own story's sake. 

__

The Dragon and Her Slayer 

****

Two

"Van."

The cold, dark voice poisoned the room around him, sending chills up the small of his back.

"Brother."

The two stood face-to-face, staring each other down. The younger stood shorter than the elder, and looked much more defiant in his attitude and posture.

"Is there a reason you called me here? There is important business I must—"

"There is no business more important than that of which I am about to inform you of." Folken's eyes narrowed at his brother's huff of anger and roll of his chocolate brown eyes. He watched his young sibling – now aged fifteen – shift his weight to another foot and listen with only one ear.

"Do you see that girl?" Folken's metal arm reached out and pointed to Hitomi, who was off in the distance. Van nodded, but shrugged.

"Hitomi is in danger."

"She has always been in danger," Van answered, but Folken shook his head.

"No, this is a different danger. She is going to be part of a plan far more perilous than that of Atlantis." His dark brown eyes flashed in the harsh candlelight, and he lowered his head.

"It is not known whether or not she will survive this time, and Zaibach has _everything_ to do with it. Dilandau will cause her much suffering with dreams and visions of fire. She will become diseased and non-coherent eventually and will die… alone and on Earth."

Van roared at his brother, anger surging through him. "No! She cannot be put through that amount of pain! I will not let her go back!"

"Van, you must. She has to return to the Mystic Moon… It is her home."

"But she cannot return if she is destined to that kind of fate! There is no way I will allow this nonsense to occur!"

The sound of Folken's slap echoed around them. Van reached up to his cheek and pressed against the reddened skin there.

"Listen to me now, Van. Gaea will return to normal after she leaves and Fanelia will be rebuilt. You will be the King of a great country. But in the meantime, Zaibach will gather its forces together and become strong again, this time lead by Dilandau himself.

"There will be many other changes, though. Dragons of all kinds will be slaughtered, because without them there cannot be guymelefs like Escaflowne. But one – the last remaining – will flee to the Mystic Moon and change its form to that of a human.

"I do not know if it will be lad or lass, but this is for sure. Dilandau and some of his recruits will be following it, and plan to kill it. You must go before they do, capture the dragon, and make sure it does not fall in Dilandau's hands. And do not, do _not_ kill it."

Van looked at Folken, wide-eyed and terrified, at the news of the future. He didn't know how Folken could have obtained this kind of information, but considering the recent plans with the Fate-Alteration Machine, he did not question.

"And Van, dear brother. I will leave you, too, soon. You must understand… You will understand, in time."

The soft tap of leather on wood surrounded Van's senses as Folken left him. He looked down at the candle, then over to where Hitomi lie asleep. He hoped that what Folken said was not true.

And he certainly hoped that Hitomi would never be in as much danger as she was right then.

~


	3. The Vision

A/n: I finished it!! I finished Esca! ::does a happy dance:: Wow, do I feel … complete. It's like any other series. It makes you feel whole and semi-lighthearted. ::sighs:: And the ending…I really want to meet the writers that made up Escaflowne.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series that brings peace to my messed up world… ^_^

(if you get confused by the plot at any moment, just tell me. I will probably go and re-write all of these chapters later, since I'm writing this all straight from the words that come out of mouth and mind.)

__

The Dragon and Her Slayer

****

Three

Hitomi lie across her bed at sunset, her arm draped across her eyes and her feet dangling off the edge. Only one day until senior graduation from college, and she would be on her own, free to do whatever she pleased.

She remembered the day she got the scholarship from running track and beating the women's sprint distance time in ten and fifteen-hundredths of a second. A man in a black suit came to visit her one Monday afternoon and told her the good news in front of her family. Her mother cried, her father laughed, and her brother gave her a hug. It was great news for all of them.

But that was a long time ago. Nowadays, Hitomi found herself thinking more than studying, but it didn't really affect her at all. She kept running as a way to clear her mind. Most of all, it was a time when she could think - interrupted - about Van and Gaea.

~*~

On the track, an hour later, Hitomi warmed up. She stretched on the cool red rubber, letting her muscles ease and loosen. She would go for nine seconds this time.

__

Too bad Amano isn't here to see me now… she thought. Amano became one of her very close friends after she found out that he and Yukari had secret feelings for one another. Now that he was with Yukari so much, they hadn't seen each other, and it only reminded her more of one of her cards that she picked up not so long ago.

__

La Torre.

It was only picked up at random, she remembered, and it shouldn't have meant anything to her. But as she crouched into position, she could only think about that night so many years ago that changed her life so very much.

She leapt off the blocks, flying down the red track at fast speed.

__

Van. 

__

La Torre.

Something happened to her as she ran faster and faster to reach the end of her sprint. She felt the warmth of that blue tunnel of light, almost saw the light itself. What was happening?

"Hi_tomi!_"

She looked ahead of her and saw Yukari waving her arms in the air. Her red hair gleamed in the sunset, highlighting the usual dark maroon to a bright, vivid red.

"Yu-Yukari?" Hitomi rocked back on her heels, confused and very unbalanced. She started to feel faint as she watched the ground tilt and little white stars envelop her vision.

She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, her head resting on her knees and her arms at her sides. Yukari squeaked and ran to her, pulling her up into her arms. She brushed back a few dampened bangs away from Hitomi's eyes and talked to her in soft, cool tones.

"Hitomi, what's the matter? You know as well as anyone that graduation is tomorrow!" With a deep sigh, Yukari pushed Hitomi up gently until she was sitting up on the chilled ground.

"You can't be pushing yourself by running the day before you give your important speech!"

That was right. Hitomi was required to go to the auditorium at seven o'clock the next evening and give a lecture to the future literature majors of her class.

Her eyes started to glaze over from staring off into the distance. She drowned out Yukari's worried voice as she searched the line of the woods, until her eyes landed precisely where…

"Dragon?" Her voice cracked, her eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat. There was a girl there - a woman - but she was…

A dragon.

Hitomi was back in the past, many years passing by her. In only a fraction of a moment, she saw an arrogant king and his gleaming sword distracting the dragon away from her and her friends.

The dragon in the flashback was brown – indicating a land dragon – and it had deadly green eyes that bore terror in its enemies and prey. The woman that stood meters away had a dark chestnut head of hair as well, with green eyes just like herself. If she had been looking in a mirror, she would have mistaken the girl for herself, if only she had long, flowing hair that fell to her mid-back and the vicious-green eyes that poisoned her.

It let out a loud roar and suddenly vanished from behind the woman. She stood, staring at a frightened Hitomi, and merely smiled. She threw back her head and laughed, turning around and slinking back into the darkness of the woods.


	4. Graduation Day

A/n: I know these are short chapters, but they'll start to get longer now, promise. Enjoy! The Dragon and Her Slayer Four 

_I must be dreaming._

It was ten o'clock Saturday morning, the day of graduation. Hitomi stood in front of her mirror, gazing back at her reflection. She hadn't stopped thinking about the vision she had the night before.

Why, after all this time, had she not thought about the dragons? They seemed so important at one time…

But that wasn't now. She had come home and planned to stay here, away from Gaea and away from…

"Oh, Van," Hitomi sighed, letting the hands that were fidgeting with her robe fall limp to her sides. She knew, even then, that she had fallen in love with Van when she left Gaea so many years ago. But there was nothing she could do, since her place was here, with her family, her best friend Yukari, and all the people she cared for.

But it was no lie that she would leave at a moment's notice to return to that Fanelian King and jump into his widespread arms.

~

"Stop fidgeting."

Yukari stared at Hitomi's hands that were twisting at the small program. She sat next to her friend in the cool, steel chairs that were set up in the commons. 

The setting was beautiful, with flowers of the purest white displayed in every empty space. There were small red flower petals scattered across the tables to the sides of the students, and blue ones scattered across the head table, where diplomas sat in a pyramid, waiting for their seals to be broken.

"Kanzaki Hitomi!"

Applause echoed off the walls as Hitomi rose and walked to the front of the room, shook hands with the director of her college, took her diploma and walked back to her seat. A wide grin had plastered on her face as she sat next to Yukari and embraced her. An 'I-made-it' look twinkled in her eyes and she relaxed, finally able to move on and do things with her life.

After Yukari received hers, after the long and monotonous speech, and after everyone threw up their hats in celebration, the two girls grabbed their robes and ran back to Hitomi's house to change and go back to school for the day long party to celebrate the day.

~

Hitomi looked in the mirror at herself once again, this time with Yukari directly behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Ya look great, Kanzaki."

"Oh, I know that," Hitomi played, a great smile on her face. She looked down at the clothing she wore, and the grin became a smug look. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a cherry blossom pattern, a soft pink shirt to match, a pair of dangling pink rock earrings, and the pendant.

The colors brightened her spirit and also made her feel a bit less self-conscious about herself than usual. Normally she would have still been changing and re-changing, not being able to find the outfit she could wear. But this one she simply pulled from the back of her closet, slipped into it, and stood proudly in front of her friends – the mirror and Yukari.

She smiled smugly and turned, grabbing her small pocket purse. It dawned on her: she wanted to go running this afternoon at her old high school. 

She threw the purse into the bottom of a packed box and grabbed her old teal and purple duffle bag out of the box and opened it, stuffing in a pair of running shorts, jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and her muscle shirt. She was ready to go.

"Let's go party."

~


	5. Things ProgressFeelings Intensify

The Dragon and Her Slayer

****

Six

"Dilandau-sama."

The crimson-eyed albino turned slowly, his eyes narrowed in contempt. The old Zaibach floating fortress was making its journey to the Mystic Moon, looking like a floating rock from the Stone Age. This was the last of all the fortresses; the only one that survived after Fanelia invaded and destroyed the thousands that once roamed the night sky.

"Dilandau Albatou, there is important information that you may want to hear."

Dilandau held his hands behind his back, rocking back slightly on his heels. He smiled then, motioning the young man to continue with a nod.

"There is word that the King of Fanelia, Van Fanel, i…is going on this same mission to find the Dragon… as well."

A ghostly pale hand met his cheek violently, slapping him with full force. Dilandau was enraged at his news. The soldier left the room quickly. Dilandau was left alone with his thoughts and a bottle of wine. He needed a drink…

"That King is going after that damned dragon as well, is he…" Cackling loudly, he continued his small tirade with himself. "There is no possibility that we will not meet, that is for sure. So when I do encounter him, there is only one thing I will do."

Pouring a glass of wine with a shaking hand, he smiled in the dim candlelight.

"Kill him."

~

A shadow slipped silently through the forest, his moccasin boots muffling the soft patter of his footsteps on the cool moss that carpeted the ground. A sword, accompanied by a bow and arrows, was strapped on his back, weighing him down slightly in the darkness. He stopped his running as he met a clearing, where he could only see glorious sky.

"I do not run from my past, my enemies, or my future. Escaflowne, if there is only one thing you can grant me now, send me to the Mystic Moon, to find the Dragon, and to find… Hitomi…"

The small stone he carried in his hand glowed a deep red, and a deep voice answered, surprising him.

"The Wing Goddess…"

He looked above him, where a blue light crackled and came together like hundreds of lightning bolts in a storm. The wind swirled around him, and his body began to lift from the ground, his feet rising only inches from it.

"Escaflowne?" _Or is it…Gaea?_

The voice surrounded him, yelling, "Save this world, Fanel! Save the Wing Goddess!"

In a flash, Van was in the blue light, traveling to the Mystic Moon.

__

I'm coming Hitomi…

~

Grabbing a small punch cup, Hitomi poured herself some of the refreshing juice, getting another one for her friend. The after-graduation party was going great, and everyone had come back to enjoy the fun. Soon, though, she would have to start her lecture.

Walking back to Yukari, she noticed a man her age sitting dangerously close to her best friend. She recognized the dark brown hair pulled back into a simple ponytail, the slightly pale skin, and the almost-crimson eyes that donned him. Yep, that was Mikkel, long-time boyfriend of Yukari. He was very nice and courteous, and sometimes reminded Hitomi of someone she once knew, who, when she first met him, wasn't so nice and courteous…

"Hey, Mikkel," Hitomi greeted as she took a seat on the other side of Yukari. She handed her friend the punch and gave a friendly smile.

"You should have told me you wanted drinks, or I would have gotten them," he said, his crystal blue eyes filled with silent apology. His voice was light and worried. Taking one of Yukari's hands in his own, he squeezed gently and lovingly.

For a little background on Mikkel. He came to Hitomi's school in her junior year (of high school), and was in most her classes. He was introduced to Yukari, who immediately liked him, not only for his smashing good looks, but also for his impeccable charm and chivalrous manners. (Hitomi liked him 'cause she could depend on him to 'help' her do some of her trig homework. She got straight A's that year, too.) 

The trio remained together and decided to go to the same college together as well, and now they were graduating. Although Yukari and Mikkel went through some separated times because of small quarrels, they spent most of those six years together.

Mikkel is a very loyal person, one of which you can depend on to do the right thing and never the wrong. He has an incredible knack of knowing what people are feeling at the exact moment they feel it. Like having a radar beam installed in your head. Except without the weirdness factor.

They chatted for a while, mostly about nothing important, except for what they were thinking of doing after they left college. You know, what job, what kind of housing… that sort of stuff. Soon enough, it was ten until six, the dreaded hour that Hitomi would have to make her speech.

Walking up to a podium with a lit lamp on the top, the graduate stood ready and poised to give the well-rehearsed speech.

~

__

Hurry up, Van. 

Running through the car-filled streets, King of Fanelia dodged and jumped over cars that stood in his way. Somehow he could feel Hitomi's energy as soon as his boots touched the ground, and that's exactly where he knew he should be going, post haste.

His mind was focusing on memories of Hitomi, using the dousing* method. Flashes of her appeared in his mind as he ran, memories of her stay in Gaea. 

~FLASH~

A girl in white, her beautiful skin covered with a most wonderful fabric, walking towards him, up the stairs to the roof, past him. _It's not a good idea to get up there, Hitomi. You'll only get hurt… I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you. But since you're going, there's nothing else I can do to stop you. I only hope you learn from him._

~FLASH~

A beaming smile at sunset. Whiskey-colored hair reflecting small bits of red in the sunlight. Emerald eyes filled with the warmth and pleasure she had gathered in her time in this 'new' world.

~FLASH~

Frail, thin arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, wings outstretched and flying, flying high into the velvet sky. The rush of having someone in his arms as he lifted into the night, reveling everything he was. _She's not running away, or pointing and laughing at me, at them. Is this a dream?_

~FLASH~

A small hint of blush crawled over her face as she gulped back a glass of wine, and how her eyes closed so gently, with her eyelashes resting lightly against her perfect skin, and the wideness of her eyes as she hiccupped. _She's so unpredictable._

~FLASH~

The bewildered expression and the pure anger she carried as he told her to help him see the Invisible Enemy. The precise way she walked away from him, stamping her foot to pivot away.

~FLASH~

Her tight embrace as she prepared to leave him to go home. A tear that gently rolled down his tan cheek when she was gone, one that scarred permanently in his heart forever. _I love her…_

TBC

A/n: Gomen no sai, minna. I didn't mean to take so long. It's been hectic, with SOLs and all this other stuff in school. But I will be dedicating more to the story, don't worry. And what happens, happens.


	6. She's mine

__

The Dragon and Her Slayer

Seven

A ghastly white hand pressed against the aged wood of a tall oak tree overlooking the city of Tokyo. While leaning, the hand reached into a shirt pocket of black silk and wrapped around a chic cigarette, and a smirk formed on the holder's mouth. As the sun melted without sound into the Earth, the smoker pushed against the tree and stood, taking a moment to deepen one breath and move along, towards the bustling city, which was now turning on her lights and getting ready for the action of the night.

As if from a distance, as the smoker walked serenely toward Tokyo, the scream of a dragon flew across the wind, whispering to nature, man and beast, of the things to come. And a pulse of red went through the smoker's eyes as her lips curled into a malicious grin.

Hitomi gasped for air as she exited the gym. The speech had left her claustrophobic and anxious, and she was more than willing to leave the crowded area for a breath of fresh air. Leaning her head against the cool brick wall of the school, she smiled and, with a sigh of relief, laughed.

__

Can't I just get away for a little while? Getting away from Tokyo was a hard thing to do, she remembered, even when you have a car or go by bus or train. Tokyo had become the hot spot for tourists and businessmen alike, and unfortunately Hitomi felt herself being driven away from the city she used to love.

Sometimes it wasn't that hard to get away though. A quick flash of blue lightning sparked in her mental vision, and she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't actually seeing it. Gaea was fairly easy to get to, she reinstated, and she wasn't even trying to get away.

But now she had nowhere to go, nothing really to look forward to. Maybe…

"Yukari? I'm going to run for a bit. Meet you at the track?"

She had counted them all in her head. Twenty-nine laps around the track and she was out of breath to the point where heavy, long drags of air didn't satiate the need for more oxygen. Absent-mindedly she fell to her knees on the high, uncut grass beside the tire-shredded track and fell to one side, collapsing into a semi-comfortable position on the potent ground.

Her eyes felt like they were going cross-eyed as she stared at the night sky above her. Hitomi kept her breathing patterns the same to calm her heart down, or else she'd lapse into an arrhythmia attack, where she would need help from someone else to perform CPR if she fell through and her heart stopped altogether.

Which reminded her… where was Yukari? She said she'd show… _Maybe she got caught up with her boyfriend or something. _Dismissing her best friend as a no-show, Hitomi cradled her head with her arms and stared up to watch the stars.

__

If only… If only I could see him again, one last time.

She sighed heavily when she realized that crossing her fingers (and her toes, secretly) wouldn't bring Van back to her, or her to him. Maybe it really was just a dream; a stupid, mindless, unrealistic children's dream. A sudden flame arose in her, her eyes burned, her fist pounded against the ground. With child-like impatience she screamed into the sky, yelling profanities and curses into the wind.

A trail of tears ran down her cheeks, her emotions unable to cover up the pain of losing someone she really loved, and she gasped for air as she clutched her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth. _Van… Van… I miss you… I need you…_

Falling back against the ground, she looked up again to notice that the hint of violet amongst the stars was fading into the midnight blue of the night. A small flash of light caught her eye and she stared with her full attention, watching the small dot of light become larger as it came closer.

__

La Torre.

Clamping her eyes shut, Hitomi made a wish between herself and that falling light, star, whatever it was. _I wish that my true love would reveal himself to me tonight!_ Realizing that she was being childish again (which she was really trying to get out of the habit of), she opened her eyes, believing that there would be no lights, no dreamy cloud smoke, absolutely nothing except her, the track, and the sweet-smelling grass.

With a small gasp, she realized that the light was indeed getting closer, and to her not-too-amazing-amazement, it was the same blue lightning beam as the one Van was teleported from.

"Van!" She got up to her feet as quickly as she could and looked up to see where the light was going to land. Suddenly she realized that it was going to land right on top of her. Staring, she was frozen to her spot as the light enveloped her.

Warmth, like that of hot steam, blanketed her skin, and the overwhelming feeling that water was surrounding her massaged her psyche. It was the best feeling she had experienced in a long time, and yet… Gazing upwards, she peered into the piercing blue light and caught sight of a boot. A black one. _Van didn't wear black boots…_ she recalled silently to herself. _You're being childish again, 'Tomi. He's very capable of buying new boots for himself. He is the King, you know._

Slowly, the body descended, clothed in black and red from head to toe, except for the pearly white hair that topped its head. As he rested his feet on the ground, he looked up at Hitomi and smirked.

"Van?" she squeaked in disbelief.

"No, better." With a flick of his head, Dilandau tossed his hair out of his piercing eyes. "You remember me, right princess?" He shook his head and laughed a bit. "Nevermind that, you only saw me once or twice, here or there, or was it anywhere?"

He came closer to her and took her chin in his hand. "That's what you want to know, isn't it? If that world so far and yet so close is real?" Intense crimson eyes stared her down, to the point where she felt her soul was being looked upon as if she were naked before this man.

He pushed her chin out of his hand nonchalantly and raked it through his silver locks (that he was ever-so-fond of) to get them out of his eyes once more.

"Listen doll, you've got a lot to learn." He stepped back, looked her over once, and came forward again, to the point where he could feel his breath bouncing off her skin. "The first lesson is this: Always know your enemy."

A strike from his bladed hand against her neck made the lights around her dim and fade into blackness. But before she fell entirely into unconsciousness, she could smell the sweet fragrance of wine that laced his breath, and thought how sweet it would be to drink it…

Yes, he had put a sleeping potion in the wine that he covered on his hand and was careful not to get it too close for him to breathe it in. And as a cover up, he had drank some without potion as well.

And, of course, he had caught the unsuspecting girl in his arm as she fainted, which almost surprised him. Normally he wouldn't have done such a thing, even for a girl, but this was the Wing Goddess, no matter how obnoxious or conniving she may be.

He laughed at how easy it was to capture her. Dilandau looked down at her pale, bared neck and trailed his nose down it, licking her collarbone as he got there. With a snap of his finger, she was whisked away by someone dressed in black, carried off into the darkness without a sound. His eyes turned to the purple sky and he smiled.

"I got her first, Van."

A/n: OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN FOREVER. I'm sorry if this isn't good, but I really, really tried. I know it's been a year or so, but I hope this proves to be a revival for my writing-ness. ::holds on to the pantlegs of her reviewers:: I LOVE you ALL. Thank you for making life just that much sweeter. I love to hear comments, even criticism. And if you want to glomp me, DO SO! . Thanks, everyone.


End file.
